


White Gardenias

by thetroll



Series: A Collection of Drabbles [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kagome gets drunk and things happen, Post-Canon, kagome gets drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetroll/pseuds/thetroll
Summary: It's a time of celebration. And when Kagome drinks, well, things happen.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: A Collection of Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673245
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145
Collections: Trolltastic Floral Challenge 2020 - Sesshomaru/Kagome





	White Gardenias

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the flower challenge and also addressing the following prompt:  
> Target goal: 1k words or less (more is okay if it runs)  
> Prompt: Kagome gets drunk and decides to do things  
> Prompt: Gardenias - Secret Love

Kagome hadn't been so much as buzzed before, but today was special.

Today was the anniversary of the defect of Naraku and the destruction of the Shikon jewel. Today was a day to celebrate.

But the sake had been strong and it had been her first real experience with it. She'd ended up stumbling after just a few cups and felt her mind fly free not long after she made her way over to the Bone Eater's Well, thoughts of home and a mother's love fresh on her mind.

"I thought it would be different, mom," she murmured at the empty well.

 _Different_ in that she'd expected to be married with a baby by now. It had been five years since Naraku had been defeated and two since she returned, but nothing had changed from the shard hunting days. There was no romance, though she was clearly loved by her friends.

"Priestess," Kagome turned, nearly losing her balance as she did so, to see Sesshomaru standing before her. Though his expression was flat, she sensed his amusement.

"Hello, Sesshomaru," Kagome greeted, hoping that he didn't misinterpret her flushed cheeks. "Are you here for the celebration, too?"

"Hnn." He idly ran his claws through a silvery lock of hair. "This one was simply passing through."

From that, Kagome guessed that his intended a simple visit to Rin but had stumbled onto the celebration instead. "Rin is wearing the new kimono you got her," Kagome offered, figuring Sesshomaru would leave to go see the young teenager. "She was dancing by the fire last I saw her."

Sesshomaru inclined his head but didn't move. She bit her lower lip as his gesture redirected her attention to his face—specifically his lips, which somehow seemed fuller in the moonlight.

 _They look so soft..._ Kagome was suddenly filled with the urge to touch them and find out for herself. Sober Kagome never would have dared, but sober Kagome's voice of reason had been more than quickly silenced by the desires rushing through her—desires the alcohol only encouraged.

Without stopping to consider the ramifications, Kagome reached out and grabbed the edges of his armor and pulled Sesshomaru to her, only vaguely noting the wide surprise in his eyes as she rose on her tip toes and kissed him.

 _His lips are soft_ , she thought to herself hazily, enjoying the sensation of his lips on hers. _So soft. I wonder..._

She felt his lips part and as he began the rebuke, "Priestess," she opened her own mouth, wanting to experience for herself what a deep kiss with Sesshomaru would be like.

It was awkward. Kagome was drunk and inexperienced and Sesshomaru himself seemed too taken aback to do anything about it. 

But then... Sesshomaru moved, capturing her wrists and pulling her hands free of his armor before tucking them behind her in one large, firm hand. His now free hand moved to cup the back of her head and he titled her back, moving her to the position he desired before he abruptly took control of the kiss, dominating her lips and tongue as she sagged against him in surprise.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed when he pulled back just enough to allow her several deep breaths.

"Quiet." He kissed her again, his thumb stroking her jaw, and she forgot what she'd been about to say. He simply pulled her more firmly up against him, mindful of his armor, and the last thought she had for some time was that Sesshomaru was a really, really good kisser.


End file.
